


A little tied up right now...

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in the tender hands of Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little tied up right now...

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither sweet nor fluffy. I blushed while writing it so you have been warned.

Yes, I want it this way. I want to be tied up. 

Ropes tight around his wrists, long fingers flexing and un-flexing as the silk fabric rubbed against his wrists. So bloody arousing. 

I like the cold metal. Oh hell yes.

There was only so much play in the lengths that wound from his ankles to the rails. He could move only a little either way. Only enough to keep his muscles from cramping. His feet, naked like the rest of him. Toes practically bent over the edge of the step. 

I want this!

Her eyes were hard but burning, the smile on her lips a mix of a sneer and a leer. He watched her with his own eyes. Dipping his head forward to glance down at his body. Muscles tense as he wanted to strain against the ropes but not wanting to be free. 

I want you!

Who was he any more? Enjoying this ensnarement by her - again! Ages upon ages rolling through his memory. Other places, other times. But those eyes. Boring into him as they always did. The name on his lips.

Mistress! Please!

Her voice ringing out, echoing in his mind. Lights pulsing around him, engines whining. Where were they going? He didn't care. Just wanted more. 

I want you!

More laughing. Grinding his teeth, he gripped the silk in his fingers, tugging against it to fight the restraints. Her red nails, her dark hair, loose and framing her sharp face. He tried to sit back but there was enough play in the ties. 

Tease! Bitch!

Nails scratching now on his chest. He arched backward, away from them. More laughing, why does she have to laugh that way! He squeezed his eyes shut as the nails dug deeper into him, hot blood welling from them. A tongue lapping it up. 

Stop this! 

Her hot breath stung him and aroused him. Two sensations at once. Oh she was good at that wasn't she? Why was he naked and she wasn't? She should be naked too! Still a tease. Not stopping this time. Nails digging into him. Sharp points of pain but the soft warmth of her lips against him. 

Want you...

He was whimpering now. He didn't care. Just wanted more. More pain. More pleasure. Push him to the edge, shut his brain down. Turn him wild. Then she'd let him go. let him loose to do her will. Her desire. 

Begging you...

Deep throated laughter and then... click of heels on the metal floor and his eyes widened. Walking away? Away? How dare she! His eyes tracked her as she slowly walked around the room to the far steps. All he could do was listen. Click. Click. Farther away. Click Click. Closer again. Behind him.

Want... you.... now....

Footsteps closing in on him. He was still straining against the ties, fingers clenching tight against the rope, feet dug in to the metal step. Then his head pulled back harshly, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed back his cry. 

NOW!

It couldn't get worse, he thought. Couldn't. His eyes opened and closed, head tossing from side to side. Trying to shake her grip off. He couldn't do a bloody thing. She made sure of that. A sharp toed booted foot drawing up the inside of his leg. He growled deep in his chest. 

Want...

Fingers digging into his buttocks, more hot blood drops on his skin. Arching forward and moaning, he couldn't help himself. Aroused, straining, desperate now. He tried to pull his arms closer against his body but only felt the silk digging into his skin. Chafing. 

You...

Her hands wound round his body, dragging across his stomach and then over his hips and to the small of his back. A heel dug into his calf muscle. He sagged forward and then.. SNICK SNICK... his arms shot free and he barely managed to break his fall against the metal flooring. His ankles still tethered. 

Begging.

He felt himself being dragged backwards by the hair. Crying out, he scrabbled with his numbed arms to try and push backwards to ease the pain shooting through his scalp. Too fast, he felt the cold metal of the step in his lower back. Long skirt brushed against him as she stepped round him. Head hanging down, he watched the heel of a boot digging into his thigh, leaving a red mark. 

Yours. All yours.

The sharp toe running along the inside of his groin, the pained anticipating look in his face, eyes wincing as the cold leather toe made it's way upwards. Ever upwards. His stomach tightened, torn between arousal and fear. Just where she wanted him. Damn her. Again.

Take me.

Grey hair clutched in her hands, pulling his head up to look at her. He watched her, Ached for her. She knew it. She grinned at him. Oh, she knew him so well. Too well. Red lips, puckering up. His lips parted, eager. The soft brush of lips on the merest tip of his nose. A howl of desire broke from him. 

No no no. More!

Her breath hot against his face. Another soft kiss to his nose. A hand gently caressing the sparse grey hair of his chest. Not this. Not now. So hard. So ready. Her skirt draped over his lap as she was astride him. He could reach up, grab her, Force her. He tensed and then her teeth scraped against his cheek in warning. His chest rose and fell quickly with his frenzied breathing. 

Teasing bitch.

Fingers dancing over his stomach, tugging oh so gently on the trail of hair that guides her touch to his aroused self. The lightest of touches as if a soft breeze was massaging him. Whispering to him. More hot breath, lips just barely touching his. He was straining to hold her, envelope her but he couldn't do it. Fear and desire forced him to stay where he was. 

Fuck...

Oh yes, there was the change in her breathing. Yes, he knew it. Now. Oh so very ready. There! Ah! The dance of a finger on the tip and the pleasure began to over ride all of his sanity. Both hands now, driven into his chaotic mass of silver grey hair, exposing his neck and then .. sweet bliss .. the heavy fabric of her skirt over him as the heat of her body finally drew him inside. 

me.

Finally. Over. She left him, exhausted and drained. She dropped the silk ropes onto his lap. letting them fall over his thighs. as limp as his own flesh was now. Standing in front of him, she was making up her lips. Teasing him with just the barest flick of her tongue on her lips. She said something softly. Somewhere it registered in his brain. A thank you and a promise for the future.


End file.
